


The Would-be Kings

by Courageous_Cat



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Magic, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courageous_Cat/pseuds/Courageous_Cat
Summary: After the battle at the Storm Spire, what will Aaravos and Viren do from here? How do the changing circumstances shape their relationship?
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Aaravos helped pull the bodies of half-dead soldiers, unseen by Viren’s daughter. She did not seem to notice – likely attributing it to the panicked strength one can sometimes hone. Five lie – friend and foe, human and elven – moaning and dying, at equal points surrounding Viren’s remains. She has already gathered together all she could of him, but she still had to make the surrounding circle large to also encompass the splatters of blood and gore on the ground – smart girl. 

Now they both stood outside of it, observing what she has made. She was thinking critically – likely wondering if she needed to change anything, and thinking on what she would do next. She was doing well, so he did not intervene. Now that he was stopped, his mind wandered, and he felt the tightness in his throat. He’s seen plenty of death, caused plenty himself, and the scene itself did not bother him. But he realized, when he first looked on the broken Viren, and in the time since, that it would very much bother him if he was gone. He felt the immense power of what he just gained, and knew he would use some of it to bring him back himself if necessary. 

The girl gathered herself, and had a determined set to her face. She said the words and made the motions with confidence and strength. The soldiers shrieked in pain as the dark magic flowed around them. Aaravos closed his eyes to feel the quality of the power – monitor its essence and depth. He was pleased to note it would be enough to bring him back to life – but only just. He added just a little extra power of his own to it, so that when he did revive, it would be with enough strength to defend both himself and what Aaravos would be creating with the power he now had. Her feat was no less impressive, however, especially considering how young she was, and her natural human limitations. She’s earned a place his regard. He would think of her by her name – Claudia. 

Viren lay in the center of the circle now, whole and sleeping, and Aaravos was relieved. There were many he could not save when he was first imprisoned, and they flashed in his mind for a moment. Task complete, he set his insect to work. Claudia ran to her father and cried over his chest. Her hair was half-white, a sign that she gave too much of herself, but she would recover. He moved as well to kneel next to Viren, to get a better look at him. He would be fine. He put an insubstantial hand on the top of this head and as expected he could not feel him. For the first time, besides out of sheer loneliness, he wished he could. He pulled away – and opened his eyes to the ceiling of his beautiful prison.

~

The transformation took considerable concentration, and so he did nothing but read and eat and sleep – and check whether his protectors needed protecting – until it was ready three weeks later. And when it was done, he had a corporeal body for himself to project into. He would be that much more effective at finding his freedom. 

When he was rested and ready, he eased his mind into it. When he emerged from the cocoon, as gracefully as he could manage through the sheer goopiness of it, he was thrilled by the open shock on Viren’s face. He thought it best to emerge when Claudia was elsewhere, so her absence played a part in his choice of timing as well. They were still in the cave Claudia found after the battle. Aaravos was relieved when the two had decided to stay and wait. The cocoon lay mangled on the floor, slowing losing it luminescence. 

“You’re looking well, Viren,” he said contentedly.

“I suspected what you had done, but to see it for myself is…quite shocking,” he admitted.

“More shocking than coming back from death?” he teased. 

“It’s all quite shocking.”

“Not when you think on the power we gained,” Aaravos answered reasonably. Though, Viren’s reactions, not for the first time, reminded him of his earlier days of mastering magic. The wonder and thrill of it. It made him feel that way a little bit again. “Though it is quite exciting isn’t it?” he allowed with a knowing smile. 

Viren took in his face and horns, his neck, then his upper body and noticeably stopped himself from looking lower. His cheeks heated with a blush and he looked back to Aaravos’ eyes, uncertain. Aaravos had flirted with him often on their travel through Xadia, but Viren had never responded one way or the other. Though that had been the joke – he was not free to respond without drawing the attention of his party, the party he led. But Aaravos could see quite plainly now what Viren was thinking. Maybe being physically present makes all the difference. 

Aaravos did not tease him. It felt good to be looked at so admiringly. He allowed himself to do the same, looking over Viren closely. He felt a rush of heat come over him. He was about to move closer to him, when Viren suggested he wash up. A practical suggestion – he was covered in a fine viscous layer from the cocoon. He felt it on his skin as he thought of it. Then was pleased to realize that he could feel it. 

After leaving a note for Claudia (something along the lines of ‘the cocoon hatched, I’ll be back soon, don’t be worried’), Viren showed him the way to a nearby lake, relying on his staff as he walked. Aaravos waded in until he was chest high in the water and cleaned himself up, while Viren sat with his back against a tree looking tangentially out from the lake so that he was perhaps in his peripheral vision. Aaravos appreciated the feel of the water, and decided to swim when he was done washing. There was nowhere to swim in his prison. He smiled at the joy of it, and the smile remained minutes later as he went to join Viren. Viren was clearly surprised and taken by his expression. Well, Aaravos supposed he encouraged a certain mystique in the way Viren regarded him up until now. But its usefulness is now minor compared to the need he now felt to get closer to him. He knew he felt that way before today, but it was only since being physically in his presence that he felt it so strongly as this. 

Aaravos got changed into the clothes Viren gathered and altered for him some days ago in anticipation of his arrival, while Viren looked politely away. It looked like sun-elf garb died dark blue. “Thank you, Viren,” he said sincerely. “Not just for the clothing. For, looking after this body.”

Viren looked at him. “I want to thank you as well. I’m not sure how much of it was you, but I think you must have helped Claudia in bringing me back.”

“I watched over her, yes, but had to do very little myself. Claudia is quite skilled.”

Viren looked pained at that. Aaravos could understand. Claudia had looked quite troubled for some time, until eventually her actions started to become a part of her, day-by-day. In the end it made her stronger, as she came to accept herself. 

“Are you as powerful this way as you would be outside of your prison?” Viren asked, as Aaravos sat down in front of him.

“No. Not by far,” he answered with a small smile. “But I’m surely much more powerful this way than as an illusion – a ‘cloud’,” he finished with humor. A gust of wind against his damp skin made him shiver.

“You can feel the wind?”

“And more,” he added, teasing tone back in his voice. 

Viren surprised him by reaching his arm up, and touching his cheek lightly with his palm. Aaravos gasped at the contact and closed his eyes. It has been too long. Then he leaned his face into his palm. 

Viren’s own breath caught and he said, “Maybe not as long as you, but it has been a long time since I’ve known another. Since I’ve even thought much about it.”

“The curse of the driven,” Aaravos half-joked breathily. He covered Viren’s hand with his own and got lost in the contact. Then he reached out his other hand to Viren’s cheek. His skin was warm, and the hair was pleasantly course against his fingers. He rubbed his fingers against it, stroked it with his thumb. He drew closer to Viren, and Viren did the same until they were sharing quickened breaths. 

Viren kissed him and Aaravos let out a moan in his throat as he returned the kiss. He pushed himself against him so that Viren was pinned against the tree. They kissed for some time, then he opened his mouth and gently pushed his tongue inside, because though it was his nature to take his time and enjoy himself, he was already afire. He put one hand on his chest, gripping his shirt, and another through the hair at the back of his head. He sat with one leg on either side of him. Then Viren grabbed his waist and pulled him closer still, and traced his other had down his neck. 

Then an exciting idea shot through Aaravos’ mind. He pulled his mouth away enough to say, “I meant to give you what you lost…I took your share of magic. Would you like it now?” When Viren died, Aaravos made it to him just in time to take the bit of power he had claimed from the baby dragon. Now that Viren was well he would give it back.

“Yes,” he replied, achingly. 

Aaravos untucked Viren’s shirt, pulled it over his head, and threw it aside. He kissed him again, and splayed his hands out on his chest. He stared a gentle flow of magic from him to Viren. It left him where they touched, from his mouth and his hands. Viren moaned deep and it drove Aaravos wild at the thought of what he must be feeling. There is nothing better than the rush of magic. Well, almost.

Aaravos felt the loss, but there was a certain pleasure in the flow of it. He wouldn’t be giving up too much anyway. Humans can only retain so much power. The slow flow would make sure he didn’t waste any of it, though. For a moment he was reminded of the ceaseless need for more. At his height, he controlled so much more than this, and in the mirror there is not much he can do with what he has naturally. But then he reminded himself to be content for now. 

Viren pulled him against himself, and worked his shirt off. He ran his fingers along his chest, admiring the stars on his skin. Then they were kissing again. Their arms wound around each other and their chests pressed together. Then Viren was sucking at his throat and his head fell back. He slowed, then stopped the flow of magic, sensing that Viren could not contain any more. But Viren was already frenzied from it and didn’t note the loss. He let Viren do what he would with his mouth. He kissed, licked, and bit at his exposed skin. When Viren pushed him gently, he lay back. 

Then Viren lay on top of him with his full weight. Their kisses were deep and slow. Aaravos thrust his arousal in to Viren’s leg and keened, and Viren started rubbing his leg against him a rhythm. His hand glid up his side, his neck, up into his hair, and to the base of his horn. He grabbed hold for a few moments, and then his hand ran up a little higher on his horn. Then he pushed against it just so, as he released his mouth, so to guide Aaravos’ head to the side and expose his throat. Viren held him still as he explored his neck with his mouth. Eventually, he urged Aaravos to return his mouth to his with a similar motion. He kissed him with passion and threaded his hands between the two of them to unfasten Viren’s pants. He reached inside wantingly and firmly gripped his hardness. Viren bit his lip in response. Aarovos stroked him over and over, and Viren began to thrust back into his grip. 

Eventually Viren moved down, to suck on his chest. Then he was untying Aaravos’ pants and pulling them off of him. He knelt frozen in admiration for some time, which Aaravos enjoyed very much as he languously crooked up one leg to a comfortable position, until Aaravos told him, “I would like to see all of you as well, Viren.” Viren looked into his eyes, and then pushed his thumbs into the waist of his open pants. As he pushed down, his peeking cock was freed and Aaravos took great pleasure in the view that was revealed. 

Viren cast his pants aside and Aaravos beckoned him back to him with his arms and the motion of his fingers. Now, when Viren lay on him, their cocks pressed together and they both moaned. Viren thrust against him again and again, and Aaravos’ desire started to turn desperate. He wrapped his arms and legs around him and pushed back against his thrusts with elegant rolls of his hips. Then he curled up his head, and said as near to Viren’s ear as he could, “I want you to enter me, Viren.”

Viren looked up at him, and the lust in his eyes took on an additional reverence that filled Aaravos’ heart. He reached up and kissed him deeply, and when he pulled away he said, “What should I use, to ease the way?” 

Aaravos thought, which was exceedingly difficult at the moment, and said, “Some sort of oil? For cooking, or from a flower?” 

“We made cooking oil from a fluffy flower, but that’s at the cave,” Viren started, talking out loud. He looked around, and pointed, “That flower”. Aaravos looked where he was pointing. Yes, that would do. “I can extact the oil.” Though Aaravos set to the task with some annoyance, when he was sat in front of Viren with is palms over his, where the plucked flowers were rested, and then cast with a small rush of energy, he noted the excitement in Viren’s face at the display, and felt some of it too. 

Then Viren looked at him and the hunger was back in his eyes. As Viren leaned toward him, Aaravos leaned back on his hands, and bent his legs to either side. Viren moved his slick hand to his entrance, and rubbed against it gently with is fingers. Aaravos closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly back from the feel of it. He took his time, and eventually pushed his middle finger just inside him. He massaged just inside with his finger, and then pushed further still, a little at a time, until he could go no further. Then he thrust gently with his finger, and Aaravos’ breath quickened. With his other hand, Viren traced his palm from his chest, down his abdomen, and to base his arousal. He grasped him firmly and stroked him along with the motions of his finger inside of him. After some time, a second finger joined the first, and Aaravos felt the pleasant stretch of it. His fingers explored him patiently, and sometimes separated to stretch him further. 

Aaravos laid himself down, no longer interested in supporting himself with his arms, and Viren’s fingers moved more freely still, sometimes crooking inward. He grazed the pleasure spot, and Aaravos moaned deep and long in his throat, and arching his back in reaction. Viren moved his fingers again, and then rubbed against the spot again, and Aaravos had much the same reaction. Then he beaconed to him with is hands, “Come”.

Viren lay over him and kissed him passionately, then moved down and positioned the tip of his cock to Aaravos’ entrance. He exerted a gentle pressure – not enough to push into him, but enough to drive him wild with the need for him to do so. Aaravos made a wanting noise in his throat and it made Viren smile. Then he pushed into him and they both moaned from it. Small thrusts had him working his way into him, and Aaravos was consumed with the feel of it. 

When Viren was fully inside of him, he stopped and looked into his eyes. They were unguarded, and he could see the admiration in them, and the shared sense that they both saw things in – if not the same way, at least more than either of them had ever found in another before. He thought his own face showed much as well at that moment. 

Then Viren was moving, Aravos was quickly lost in it. He wrapped himself loosely around Viren and moved against him as he thrust. He slide his hands against his skin, and rubbed his rounded ears with is fingers. He grazed his hands against his stubbled jaw, and carded his hands through his short hair. Then he grabbed fistfuls of it has he quickened their pace. Aaravos wrapped himself more tightly around him and whispered encouraging words to him through uneven breaths. Now Viren was paying special attention to his pleasure spot, angling his thrusts in a joyous attack. “You’re so beautiful,” Viren told him, then thrust into him again, making him unable to think, let alone reply. 

Aaravos felt his ecstasy building inside of him. Viren reached between them then and stroked his cock, driving him to a maddening height that had him yelling out in both frustration and delight. Soon after, his ecstasy consumed him. He arched his back and tipped his head, screaming out. He came spilling in long spurts into Viren’s hand. He was in a beautiful daze for a long time, until his surroundings slowly came into focus. Viren was looking at him, both mesmerized and self-satisfied. Then he was thrusting again, seeking out his own release. Aaravos helped him with roving hands, and the answering movements of his body, and words telling him to follow him in ecstasy. Viren came keening, burying himself deeply into him, his forehead on his shoulder. 

~

A while later, they still lay side-by-side facing each other, touching and curling together as they pleased. But it was getting late, and Claudia would be expecting Viren’s return.

“Do you plan on revealing yourself to Claudia?” Viren asked carefully. 

“I think she’ll be ready with a talk from you first…And, assurance from you that her opinions matter. Dark magic is most powerful when one has a deep-seeded goal in mind, and she will be most committed if she shapes our plans.”

“What is it that you want, Aaravos?”

“To freely feel the wind on my face.”

“You must want to be free of your prison. But surely not just that,” he pressed. 

“No,” he agreed. “I’m not opposed to telling you what I want, but first we need to understand each other better…I served you because I was at a disadvantage. You were the first being to communicate with me in hundreds of years besides Avizandum, and a dark mage at that. I had hoped that in serving you, at the very least it would be entertaining, and at most – perhaps I could gain an ally.”

“But now you have enough power to stand on your own. No longer a servant.”

“Exactly. But I would like for us to continue to help each other. As partners.”

“You know my motivations already, but I know so little about you. Tell me about your life before your imprisonment.”

“There were never very many Startouched, but there were some. I do not know what became of them, though Avizandum believes them all to be dead. Most were killed the day of my imprisonment by Avizandum himself, and then more in the days afterward, in retribution for my actions. I am quite pleased that he is dead, and I have you to thank for it.” He could tell Viren wanted to ask what he had done, but he didn’t. 

“Were you close to them?”

“I had family, and friends, and one I loved….I always did the difficult thing, and steeled my heart to do it. But their loss embittered me so deeply that I was forever changed. The closest I have felt to warmth has been in recent days.” ‘Because of you’, he thought. “The only mage I knew well was my teacher, and she died before all that happened.” 

“Did she know all magic as you do?”

“Yes, it is extremely rare.”

“I wish I knew what it felt like, to know primal magic.”

Aarovos smiled knowingly. Of course he did. And Viren would shatter the sky itself if it would give him such power. “It’s to become nature itself. I would teach you if I could. Although…didn’t that prince wield the air?”

“He did. I saw it too. I’ve been thinking about it. How did he do it?”

“I don’t know. I will think on it, too.”

“It’s getting late, I’ll speak with my daughter,” Viren announced, sitting up.

“Alright, I’ll stay here for a while,” Aaravos said as he rolled onto his stomach and propped himself on his arms. Then he tilted his head up, and Viren met him with a lingering kiss. 

When Viren walked away, he wasn’t relying on his staff anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaravos sat casually on his stomach, one leg kicked in the air, head rested on one hand, blanket over his middle. He and Viren had taken advantage of the time alone in the cave while Claudia was gathering food and useful magical ingredients. Claudia has shown mixed feelings at Aaravos’ arrival a few days ago. She was both glad to share the burden of survival with someone and untrusting of him. He held one of the coins that Viren had taken out of his pocket, and idly rubbed the face of it with his thumb. He thought he saw something dark in it. 

“Please don’t lose that,” Viren said with some concern.

“Why, is it so precious? The people here don’t rely on coin.”

He put on a serious expression. “It…holds the moon elf that killed the King.”

Aaravos’ eyes widened in surprise, then he looked speculatively at the coin. Yes, he could see it. “What is this elf’s name?”

“Runaan.”

He smirked. He knew him. “You’re full of delightful surprises, aren’t you, Viren?” he asked looking up at him. “I would like to speak with him, if you would be so kind as to temporarily release him.”

“Do you know him?”

“He helped Avizandum in his attack against me and my people.”

“Then I will do as you ask.”

They dressed and sat outside the cave. Aaravos stretched out his arm and placed the coin in from of him, then sat patiently with his legs crossed. Viren muttered the words that would release him, and then Runaan was sitting in front of him. His legs were drawn up to his chest, he was looking down in front of himself distantly until he suddenly took in his change in surroundings. His whole body jolted in surprise. Aaravos could see how miserable he was, and how emaciated he has become. He shielded his eyes even though the sun was overcast. One of his horns was broken, it was a shame. 

“It has been a long time, Runaan,” he said engagingly. 

His head slowly turned toward him, and took him in. His expression changed to one of hatred, and also fear. He looked next beyond his shoulder to Viren, who sat to the side and behind him. “You have released a monster onto the world,” he said forlornly to Viren.

“What happened that day, Runaan? I know what Avizandum told me, but I want to hear it from you. And there are still many details I don’t know.”

He did not speak.

“Who killed Zan?”

“Why should I answer your questions, when I can tell you wish to kill me anyway, Aaravos?”

“Is that a serious question?” he asked. “You could spend your eternal darkness in pain on top of your despair. How’s that for motivation?” He pulled a knife from his belt and looked at him with cold hatred. 

“I will tell you what you want to know,” he said. “In exchange, kill me now. It would be better than remaining a prisoner. Can you not have sympathy for one who is imprisoned, as you have been imprisoned?”

Aaravos’ eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “You were allied with Avizandum when he imprisoned me. What sympathy does that earn you?” Then he considered further and said to Viren, turning around, “He’s not my prisoner, but yours. Would you accept a favor from me for his death?”

Viren leaned toward him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, “That requires no favor.” Aaravos gave him a small pleased smile.

When Aaravos turned back around, he saw the way Runaan took note of their body language and was making a disgusted face, looking to the side. “I suppose it’s not surprising you found something in each other.” Aavoros knew he wanted to say more about how vile he thought their commonalities were, but he held his tongue. 

Runaan took a moment to compose himself, and began, “Zan. I entered his home, but he did not move to fight me, and so I let him go. He left. I saw him keep to the trees, but Avizandum saw him anyway. I saw him kill him.” Zan had agreed with Aaravos in many things, but he did not believe in violence the way he did. He would have defended his own life if need be, but would have tried to avoid it – just as Runaan says. By the time that day arrived, we was sure Zan was more than half out of love with him for their differences. He had thought there would be time though, after everything was done, to make it up to him.

Runaan went on, “Those that ran, I did not chase. But I killed all who would fight me that day.”

“Name them,” Aavoros ordered coolly. And he did. And Aaravos knew them all. 

“Do you know of any that survive today?”

“There are whispers, but none that I know have seen them.”

“What do the whispers say?”

“That they are scattered and few. That they live where there are open fields to see the stars, but where there are also good places to hide – such as caves and dense forest.”

“You may go,” he said gently, putting his knife away.

“What?!” both Runaan and Viren exclaimed. 

“I can feel grateful, despite what you may think of me.” He spoke to Runaan, but was speaking to Viren as well. 

Runaan stood quickly and awkwardly, turned, and walked away stiffly and slowly. 

When he was some distance away, Aaravos called after him, “I still believe now in what I believed then. But I see now that I could never have gotten what I wanted that way. Perhaps, if we meet again, you might hear me out…”

Runaan had stopped without turning around, listened, and said, “If your words are not just pretty lies, or veiled threats, or on the back of some heinous act, then…perhaps.” Then he kept walking. 

After some time, Viren asked him, “What did you want back then?”

“A sort of freedom that Avizandum didn’t believe in. The kingdom’s laws are very rigid, and he sees things in black and white. Many others agreed with me, but not enough of them. It was, in that way…a very similar situation to your own as you searched for supporters. Eventually, I used my advantages as an archmage – especially the dark magic – to try to kill Avizandum and his family. Many of my allies turned against me in the end. But, this time,” he turned to Viren with conviction, “there are two of us, and I am wiser than I was then, and Avizandum is dead. We can set things right. Both lands will be as they should, and not so distrusting of each other as they have been.”

Aaravos turned around all the way to face him directly. He saw a fire burst to life in Viren’s eyes as he spoke, and he said, "That is a wondrous vision, Aaravos. I will do what I can to see it happen.”

Aaravos smiled wide and free. 

~

The dark ritual was simple. Aaravos and Viren sat cross-legged facing each other, a dagger in front of each of them. They had gone further into the woods, away from the cave’s mouth for privacy. 

Viren asked, “Are you sure?”

Aaravos said, “Yes. I don’t want you to have to worry in the back of your mind once I’m freed that I’ll betray you. And…I’m not sure that I even trust myself otherwise. I remember what it was like before, when my goal was close to being fulfilled, everything else fell away. Even the people I loved felt like an annoyance, because they did not agree with me.”

“I felt that way too,” Viren said, “toward my children”. 

Aaravos could think of no comforting words to that, and so they sat silent for a moment, sharing in each other’s sadness. Then Aaravos picked up his knife, cut across his palm, and said, “I, Aaravos of the Startouched, vow to cause you, King Viren of Katolis, no intentional harm, nor to stop you in your ambitions unless it saves me from harm, for now and forever. If I break this vow, may I die by the will of my own magic.”

Viren picked up his own knife, gashed his own hand, and to Aaravos’ great surprise, made the same vow himself to Aaravos. In a true mirroring of the vow, he used Aaravos’ title of Archmage and gave himself no title. It was Aaravos that stood to gain immense power, and so he did not ask Viren to do this. But, hearing him say the words swelled his heart to bursting.

They joined their hands together to seal the blood oath, and Aaravos felt the dark magic twine around both of them, and through them, and eventually dissipate. When it was done, he pulled Viren forward by their clasped hands, and kissed him soundly. 

When he pulled away slightly, he said “You said it, too.”

“I didn’t want you to worry either. We both put everything into what we’re doing, not just you. So, the temptation could be there for me as well. Now it’s not an option to betray you, unless I want death.”

Aaravos kissed him again with abandon, and they wound their arms around each other. After some time, reluctantly, he pulled away. “We have to get moving. Runaan knows where we are,” Aaravos said. “We can decide where to on the way.”

~

As they walked back to the cave for Claudia and to gather what they would take with them, Viren commented, “I don’t even know how long we’ve be out here, but now it’s time to go.”

The night had settled and Aaravos looked up at the stars, calculating. “It’s been four weeks,” he told him.

“You can tell from the stars?” he asked, interested.

“Yes. As you likely know, the stars move around the sky throughout the year. I use the movements of the constellations to tell me how much time has passed, and the time of the year – they’re useful in wayfinding as well.”

“I don’t know much of constellations. Will you tell me?” 

Aaravos spent the rest of the walk back in explanation, pleased to be sharing something of the Startouched with him. And secretly also pleased that he understood the sheer scale and general movements of the celestial bodies, as many elves and humans were ignorant of them. Though he had to correct him when he thought that the orbits of the planets were in perfect circles around the sun. They are ellipses! The proof is very plain! He had to stop himself from drawing it out in the dirt for emphasis. 

Then Aaravos realized something. “Oh, it’s almost time for the lunar eclipse.”

“You can predict them?”

“Yes, with the same sort of geometry I just mentioned…The Startouched celebrate the night of the lunar eclipse. Perhaps it would be a great opportunity to try to find them.” Aaravos was suddenly excited. 

“Where there is open plain, but also places to hide away. Do you know where such places are?”

“Yes. I know of some. The most inviting is…three days travel from here by horse.”

“Would you like for us to go? We can make our longer term plans on the way.”

Aaravos beamed at him, but then his expression dimmed. “I do…but they may not be pleased to see me.”

“If there is a chance that they will, then we should go.”

~

The three journeyed half-way through the night on horseback and set up camp, slept-in until late-morning, and moved on. The two humans wore hoods, and they all held weapons so that they did not need to rely solely on magic – which could draw attention to them. Aaravos used magic to hide his starmarks. When Viren took a moment to move his face about to see that his marks were covered but tilting his chin in a few different directions, he caught Claudia looking at her father with a warm expression. Aaravos gave him a kissy face when he was done, which startled a laugh out of him.

“So, you’re dad’s elf-boyfriend,” she said jovially to Aaravos as they travelled. 

“Well, Viren, are there others, for me to be called ‘the elf-boyfriend’?” Aaravos asked dramatically, a hand to his chest. Claudia laughed and Viren smiled without answering, still looking straight ahead. “Yet, it’s another step up from the heights of being your ‘little bug friend’,” he added. Claudia nearly fell of her horse from laughing. 

After about an hour of comfortable silence, Aaravos started to make his proposal. “I believe,” he said, “that our goals may be the same. If the Kingdom of Xadia falls, then a new kingdom, or even a new manner of rule can take its place. A Xadia that does not hurt or fear humans. In that case, isn’t your campaign ended? You would be free to rule your land as you see fit without threat from Xadia.” 

“Yes, that is true,” said Viren. “How do you wish to accomplish this?”

“By gaining support from the citizens of Xadia, and ending the royal line. I also wish to be freed of my prison, and the only power great enough to do that that I know of is to use the power of the infant king, as we have tried but failed to do completely.”

“That would have given us the power to free you? You did not say so at the time.” Viren gave him a hard look that was mixed with resigned understanding. 

“I did nothing you would not have done in my place,” Aaravos said. “I am telling you now, because there’s no need for secrets among us any longer.” 

Viren’s resignation grew. “Yes,” he said simply. Then he thought, and said, “So it’s possible to achieve peace without violence, but not your freedom.”

“True, but its Avizandum that made it so. The spell is tied to his blood,” he replied unrepentant. 

“Yet your supporters could abandon you for such a thing as sacrificing him.”

“Yes, that is a problem I have not figured out how to solve.”

“Could he release you willingly?”

“Perhaps if he wasn’t a baby, and was taught in magic. But dragons take many years to mature,” he answered forlornly. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Viren promised. 

~

They reached the plains at twilight on the third day and set up camp. There were still a few days until the eclipse and Aaravos was glad they got there in time. He dispelled his illusion, more eager to attract other Startouched than worried of being seen by anyone unfriendly. Then Aaravos taught Claudia in improving her hunting skills with the bow and arrows he had. He found he liked being around her. She brought out his playful side and excitement at the things around them, and she soaked up knowledge like a sponge. 

After dinner, he walked out, away from the fire, and lay on his back – looking at the stars. He took off his shoes and let his toes sink into the grass. It really was a breathtaking view. 

Viren joined him some time later and just watched with him, shoulders touching. Then Viren took his hand in his and twined their fingers together. He felt at peace.

~

Over the next two days, Aaravos taught them some dark magic they did not know but that he thought might be useful to them. He also tested them on any affinity they might have to primal magic. Aaravos smirked when he sensed a bit of the fire in Viren, because of course it would be fire – all honed passion and cleansing destruction. And Claudia is like water. Now, they both struggled with the feel of those elements, while Aaravos described to them how to attune themselves, as his master had taught him. But, because they are human, the way may be different, if not impossible. Yet they wished to try. 

It was then that he heard someone approach them in a measured pace to their side. He did not turn to look, feigning ignorance. 

“Humans cannot wield primal magic. Why do you try it?” she said in a casually confident voice that made Aaravos think that if there is a leader here, that she is it. 

He turned to her and said, “Because we have seen it done by another, and these two are gifted in dark magic.”

She regarded the three of them carefully but without hostility. Then she said to Aaravos, “What is your name, Startouched? I have never seen you before, though we are scattered like the stars these days so it is not surprising.”

He stood, and faced her fully. The others did the same. “I am Aaravos.”

She looked surprised, and then considerable more guarded.” 

“I am Viren, the King of Katolis, and this is my daughter, Claudia,” Viren said. 

“We’ve heard of a great battle against the humans. Was that you?”

“Yes,” Aaravos said, “Allied kingdoms came together to keep themselves safe from attacks from Xadia. This is their right. But it’s over now – sadly, they have lost.”

“Aaravos has convinced me there is another way to ensure peace, and I have endeavored to help him achieve it,” Viren said.

“You two are allied, but it’s more than that. You have eyes for each other.” It’s likely they have been observed for the last few days after all. 

“Yes,” Aaravos answered. “Will you listen to our story?” he asked her.

She was silent for a moment, then said, “It is said that your words are poison to the ears of those than listen. You are the reason the Startouched suffer so today.”

“I regret what happened to the Startouched every day. I lost many that I loved. The King of Xadia was unjust in his condemnation of our people. I say now what I said then, we need different rule. We should not have to hide, and we should not fear humans as we do.”

For a moment, a certain weariness came over her. “We all yearn for the freedom to be as we are… I am Maras. We will hear you, come with me.”

~

The cave entrance was bare – it looked like a normal empty cave, but as they went deeper, they stepped into a grand entryway full of bioluminescence that was groomed to look like the stars. It was beautiful. 

There were other Startouched gathered there, standing to greet them. There must have been three dozen. It was quite a site, and he was glad to see them. They dressed in soft clothes in gray and black. He recognized three of them from where he grew up and he greeted them and their families first. He could sense their mixed feelings of welcome and caution. Maras introduced them all and they sat down at a large table with many plates in the middle set for lunch. They were all in good spirits, but with a note of deep sadness to them. 

They spoke of how the Startouched live. Aaravos and Viren, and Claudia as well, told their story and what they aim to do. They talked well through dinner time. 

When it seemed to be an appropriate time, Aaravos said, “I have made a blood oath with King Viren in which we pledged to not harm each other. I would pledge to you as well to show my devotion to what I say.”

Maras thought on this, then said, “You could pledge not to intend to harm us, but that would not prevent what happened to us before from happening again, would it? You reached too far, Aaravos, and we all paid the price for it. You speak like a king, and so for us to be satisfied you must pledge as one, to put the prosperity of our people before yourself.”

Aaravos could not hide his surprise, and his pain at the thought of such an oath. If he did swear it, then he might never be freed from his prison. He went into deep thought, then said, “I will need some time to consider this.”

“Of course,” Maras said. “We’ve prepared rooms for you, I’ll show you the way.”

~

Aaravos and Viren were given a generously sized room, and Claudia was in a smaller room next to theirs. 

Aaravos paced the room in thought, and Viren looked about the place until finally sitting on the end of the bed. Then Aaravos said, “If I make the oath she asks for, it would remove her doubts, and do the same for future allies as well. But it would prevent me from freeing myself, as any retribution could be aimed at all that are allied with me.”

“There may yet be a way of freeing you without risking them.”

Agitated, a part of Aaravos wanted to point out the hypocrisy of him advocating peaceful methods to him. To list in stark relief all the ways in which he still fooled himself. But that would be a blow to what was between them. He would resent him for it. Instead he said, “Or…I do it now. I free myself without entanglements, so that if I failed no harm would come to them.”

“Your allies might turn away from you if they learned of it.”

“That is why I’ll have to kill all that will know of it. All that are protecting the baby king. The one-time princes, the moon girl...” 

“My son might be with them…”

“Not your son. But everyone else.” He saw the grief for his son’s betrayal in his eyes for a moment. 

“Then we will commit to it,” Viren said with conviction, “while keeping an eye out for any other way of freeing you.”

“Right after the eclipse,” Aaravos replied. Then his blood stirred. This was it! Viren has committed to freeing him. He walked over to him, his body thrumming with excitement, and straddled his lap. He bent down and kissed him slowly and deeply. The fleeting thought that they were guests here and should refrain were quickly dismissed. He could not stop if he tried. This was a ritual unto itself. A proclamation of their commitment to each other and to their cause. They made their way fully onto the bed with Aaravos laying on top of him. They shed their shirts and touched heated skin. The door was closed, but Aaravos shielded them with a spell for added privacy. Those sensitive to magic would feel its presence, but whether they guessed it was for the benefit of his deliberations or guessed correctly didn’t much matter. 

At length, Viren rolled on top of him and said, “If your words are poison, then I’m too far gone to be saved.”

Aaravos didn’t know if he was being accused of such, and so he said nothing.

Viren grinned teasingly, put his hand on his cheek, and he said “I see through you, Aaravos, because I am just like you.” Looking into his eyes, it did feel like Viren could really see him. It made him feel exposed in a way he never has before. He also saw acceptance in his expression, and he felt understood. It was overwhelming. 

“It is I that am beyond saving.” He leant up and kissed Viren with a fierce passion for long moments, then let his head fall back to the pillow. “I am lies,” he said a little desperately, “I am deceit. I am death.” ‘See me, and love me’, he thought. 

“You are hope,” he replied, and renewed the fierce kiss between them. 

He bit at his hear, sucked on the skin just behind it. Made a hot trail down his chest with his mouth, stopping to suck on his nipple. At the reaction he received, he rolled the other nipple between his fingers, making Aaravos writhe. Viren took him pants off, and then his own. Then he trailed lower with mouth, down his abdomen, and licked and sucked at his hardened arousal. His fingers joined in, and played at the length of him. Aaravos was gasping at his attentions. Viren’s lips trailed up to the tip of him and then he opened his mouth and slid it around his cock, surrounding it in soft heat. Then he was sucking and moving his head and Aaravos was lost in it. He dug his fingers into the hair on the top of his head and thrust shallowly into his mouth. He felt and heard Viren moan, and then he sucked harder. 

After some time, he gently moved Aaravos’ fingers away and pulled back. But he didn’t stop, he kissed at his legs, and the insides of his thighs. Aaravos opened his legs wider invitingly as he kissed higher and higher. He grabbed hold of one leg and placed it over his shoulder, then bent down and kissed again, caressing and kneading his backside with his hand. Aaravos liked that very much and pitched his leg higher onto Viren’s shoulder. He grabbed his ass fully now and sucked at the skin near his entrance. Aaravos moaned deep in this throat. 

Viren retracted his hand, then his thumbs were parting him gently. His tongue swiped against his entrance and Aaravos gasped his delight. Then he was massaging the outside of his ring with his tongue, and Aaravos was melting. He started sucking against it as well. When he felt the muscle relax, he began to push gently against it with his tongue, seeking entrance. He felt himself open to him, and the tip of his tongue explored inside of him, rubbed against the muscle. He was becoming undone and he needed more. He was about to request he do something about that, when his finger pushed inside of him, his tongue now licking just outside his opening. He had to stop to get the oil they had. Then his mouth was back on his cock as he opened him with his fingers. 

When he was ready he guided Viren off of him and rolled him over so that he was on top of him. He urged him into a sitting position as he straddled him. When he was settled, Aaravos put a hand on his shoulder, aligned himself over him and sunk down onto him. Viren’s eyes were closed, face alight with pleasure. Aaravos rocked his hips, his arms around Viren’s neck. Viren put his hands firmly on his hips but did not guide him. They moved together in pleasure, taking their time, staying close. After some time, Viren asked, “Would you turn around?”

Aaravos got off of him, and as he turned to face the other way, gave him a heated look, as if you say ‘you’ll enjoy this view of me just as much’. Then he sunk down onto him again, still upright and straddling his hips. He set to rolling his hips again, and this time Viren’s hand circled his cock. As his hips moved, Viren pumped him with is hand. He put his hands on Viren’s legs to steady himself. Viren’s other hand moved across his stomach and up his chest. 

He lolled his head back some, but knew Viren’s shoulder was too far for him to support his head, so didn’t go further. Viren’s hand went up his neck, into his hair, and grabbed onto one of his horns. He guided his head back further that way, and supported the back of his head with is forearm. Oh…that works. There was also the added bonus of being handled. Aaravos sunk into it and moaned. This could become a favorite position, he took note. 

At length, his ecstasy was building and he remembered he knew of something even better. He broke free and leaned forward onto his forearms, leaving time for Viren to get the hint and follow. Viren grabbed onto his hips and thrust into him with abandon. Perhaps he likes the view quite well from there. They both moaned through the quickened pace, and Aaravos met his thrusts. One of Viren’s hands went back to his cock to pump him. His ecstasy met him soon after, suddenly and forcefully. Viren kept moving and a minute later came too, leaning his forehead against his back when he was done. Then he kissed the skin there and got up. 

They went to sleep wrapped around each other, but as Aaravos dozed off he lost the focus needed to keep projecting, as always happens when he doesn’t come back on his own. When he woke up from the loss of warm skin against his own, he of course was alone. 

~

The lunar eclipse celebration on the plains was extraordinary, especially since he missed hundreds of years’ worth of them. And especially because he had someone to share it with. The Startouched gave them clothes to wear. They talked and danced and ate and laughed. 

He and Claudia appreciated the cute animals that they came across, and put together a plate of food for Viren full of things that didn’t go well together at all (which he wouldn’t realize until he tried it because he’s never seen such food before). He tried to pretend to like it until the two burst out laughing, and then Aaravos put together a new plate for him. It really was delicious when eaten the right way, after all. 

He danced with Viren, which he went along with even though he didn’t know the steps, and Aaravos loved it.

He felt what it felt like to be with his people. They have a frank and pragmatic air that he found refreshing. He met two children, a boy and a girl, who are training as mages. 

He hasn’t enjoyed himself so freely in a long time. It also reminded him of what he was fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Aaravos sat in front of the chief of the Skywing elves. It was part of his duties to relay elven concerns to the council of dragons that acted as regent to the baby king. Interestingly, the chief had implied in their first meeting that the Queen Regent was ill for some time but that she was getting better and she would soon take up her full position. 

As for elven matters – yes, Aaravos did have concerns. He has made his petition to be freed of his prison with the collective might of the council. He has just been informed that it would be granted on one condition – that Aaravos, upon rejoining the world would be stripped of his magic for the safety of all. 

“I am the only living archmage. You would deprive me of this?” he asked levelly.

“Better no archmages than one we cannot trust,” the chief countered. 

Aaravos was extremely close to razing this town to the ground as his response. Instead he asked, “And the Startouched, if there are any?”

“They would not need to hide themselves. We will make it known.”

Aaravos was happy for achieving at least some measure of success with this meeting, but it didn’t dim his anger.

Viren, next to him, said, “This is worth considering. Thank you,” to the chief. 

They had deliberated Viren joining him in this parlay, because it made their alliance obvious. But, they reasoned, the very fact that Aaravos had a foothold in the world could be inferred easily back to what happened at the Storm Spire, so why hide it? Also, they wished to legitimize their positions – Aaravos’ grievances and Viren’s right as King to absolution for the attack on his land. 

Aaravos knew what Viren was doing. He had a sense of his feelings and he was trying to get him out of there. He was both grateful and pissed at the same time. “Yes,” he forced out to the chief. 

“In honor of the peacefulness of your request, we will not stop you from leaving, but we do request that you give back what was taken from the dragon prince. 

“That power was used up in the creation of this vessel,” Aaravos lied. He could tell that the chief didn’t believe him.

“You as well, Viren,” he went on. Viren did not reply. “We also ask that you leave these lands. The Kingdom of Xadia does not recognize you as the King of Katolis, and sees you as an aggressor. If you do not leave Xadia peacefully on your own, you will be tracked down by the council.”

“Thank you for your warning,” Viren said.

They got up and left. Aaravos passed the chief’s two guards who were clearly on-edge without a glance. Viren followed him the way out of town to their camp. 

Once at camp, Claudia stood up but didn’t say anything, reading their expressions. Now still, Aaravos bellowed his frustration and set a tree ablaze with a spell. Viren, for his part, stayed silently calm. Aaravos walked off further, beyond the camp to be alone. 

“So, it went well then,” he heard Claudia say to Viren behind him. 

~

Aaravos’s mind raced. Here he was trying to do things the ‘right way’, but the dragons wouldn’t have it. He should just steal the Skywing elves’ treasure – a staff of air that would be useful in fighting dragons and winged elves – and move on to what he really wanted to do and rip the baby king’s power from him. 

But what if he did take the offer? He would be free but without magic. He could use nothing but his words to get what he wanted. Would he go, ‘Do as I say, or my dark-highmage human boyfriend will make you regret it?’ Sometimes power is necessary. Would anyone have cared what ‘Thunder’ had to say if he couldn’t rain destruction down on all that disobeyed him? He would have a shot at all he wanted, but it was far from guaranteed. And, he had to admit, it would hurt his pride to take an offer like that.

And what of Plan A? Exactly how much risk was involved? He’s reached for the stars before and landed flat on his face on the ground far below. Plan B was safe, he could at least admit that. So, how about a cautious Plan A? He had to be smart about it, not rush in. He calmed his thoughts some, focused on what a cautious Plan A might look like. 

After some time, Viren sat next to him. “Have you decided what you’ll do?” he asked. 

“We’ll move on. I won’t let it stop here. I know it was a calculated risk to have this meeting, but the dragons may become more vigilant now, and it feels like I should not have done this.”

“It was still worth trying,” Viren assured him, wrapping an arm around his waist. “And at least I know I have a target on my back, instead of only guessing it.”

Aaravos leaned against him, and placed his head on top of Viren’s. He felt somewhat calmed by the contact. They stayed like that and Aaravos calmed further. 

“Um,” Claudia said from behind them. They turned around, and Aaravos saw her and a winged elf. He was young and tall, had tan skin and blue hair and wore white markings. His horns curled around his ears. He had been at the meeting – a relative of the chief. Interestingly, he held an ornate staff in his hand. “He wanted to talk to you,” she finished.

Aaravos and Viren stood up and faced him. “Yes?” Aaravos asked.

“My Uncle is wrong. The council is wrong. Things need to change and they don’t see it. You spoke with him a few days ago about what you want to be different in Xadia, and I agree with you. I would like to help you.”

“That is great to hear,” Aaravos said. “I would like to speak with you about it in the near future, but right now my journey is of a personal nature and I am not ready.” 

“Are you seeing how else you can free yourself? I could help you.”

“Do you know of a way?” Aaravos ventured. 

“Azymondias. Perhaps he could release you.”

Nothing new then. “That was actually our next stop.”

“I’ll come with you. I know how to speak with dragons. They may seem temperamental to the untrained ear.” Though Aaravos doubted that dragons only ‘seemed’ temperamental, he knew that skill might actually be useful. And he would bring the staff with him. And…perhaps…if the dragon prince met with a bad end it could be made to look accidental, and this young elf would be witness to it being a mistake.

“Thank you for offering your help and expertise, warrior. What is your name?”

He smiled. “Ave.”

Just then, they heard a great beating of wings in the sky and looked up. Aaravos didn’t yet see who it was, but they heard him say, in a warning tone, “Ave…Aaravos.”

Viren quietly put them all under a spell that made them invisible. 

“I’m sorry. This is my fault,” Ave said. “I’ve taken the staff of air with me. I left a note to my Uncle saying it was me so that you wouldn’t be blamed, but I see you’ve been given part of the blame anyway. And I didn’t think they would come after me.”

“Its fine,” said Aaravos. He brought the staff right to him. He wouldn’t complain. “Let’s move quietly to our horses and get away from here.”

They moved slowly in single-file along the side of the road on their horses, still hidden. The dragon passed by directly overhead and close to the tree line, and Aaravos both felt and heard the great beat of his wings, and resounding call of their names. He was a tidebound dragon with a long blue body he didn’t remember the name of. They stopped until he passed, and then kept going. 

He was very tempted to take the staff from Ave’s grip, move into the air, and summon monstrous winds that would throw the dragon out of the sky and into the side of a mountain, then let loose his full might on him until he could drain his power from him. But there was a good chance he would not win such a battle as he was. He could use Ave’s life to channel his full abilities for a short time. But no, he was an ally whose good opinion of him could be useful in the future. 

Just then, Aaravos spotted two travelers far down the road. Earthblood elves. They would be coming towards them if they weren’t stopped look up at the dragon with fear. 

And like that, without hesitation, he set all of that potential energy into motion. He commanded Viren – in a low but sure voice – to lift the illusion off them, which he did without asking questions. Aaravos dismounted, walked with purpose toward Ave and ripped the staff from his hands. Ave was startled but didn’t complain. He took to the air and quickly met the travelers. They looked scared to death of him and they were not wrong to be so. He laid hands on each of them and used their lives to channel his full strength. If they screamed he did not notice it. He took to the air again feeling unstoppable, and the dragon was moving toward him purposefully. He used the staff and controlled the air around him. Made great eddies around the dragon more turbulent than tidal waves are in water. He was thrashed around violently, until he was smacked into the ground hard below. He was not able to get up as Aaravos stopped the winds and came to meet him. 

He attacked him immediately with dark magic to make sure he didn’t get the chance to recover. He thrashed around violently in agony and Aaravos stayed out of the way of it. When he no longer moved, he came right up to him. Viren joined him then on horseback, eyes wild. Aaravos gave him a victorious look, and began to drain the dragon’s power from him. Viren held him with dark magic as he did so. The magic of a fully grown dragon was nearly overwhelming, but Aaravos held on and filled himself up with it. It was tremendous power, the only problem was that it was not tied to the blood he needed. But maybe the magic he already held from his son along with the sheer potency he held now would be enough of a key to release him. 

Aaravos killed him then, with a spell that cut his throat. Another life for him to keep access to his full power. He turned to Viren, and said, “Help me,” and reached his hand out to him. Viren dismounted and walked toward him quickly and Aaravos began the spell he hoped would release him. Viren took both of his hands in his and said, “What do I do?”

Aaravos felt the hold of the prison weaken but he still felt resistance. “Pull me into this world,” Aaravos answered. “Do as I did.” Viren cast the spell as well, and took his hands again. The prison weakened further but did not give way. Aaravos started burning up the power he gained from the dragon, giving it up for the chance at freedom. There was another loosening but it did not break. The power was waning, and Aaravos began to despair. “It’s not enough,” he said mournfully, and he soon stopped. Any more attempt would be harmful to them both. 

Aaravos collapsed to the ground in a heap, and Viren followed him, more controlled. “I’m so sorry,” he said. Aaravos sat there in exhaustion, and bitterness at the failure made worse by having come so close to victory. Viren sat with him silently as he let himself grieve, and then finally slowly compose himself. 

When Aaravos stood, Viren said, “I’ll get rid of the remains, we’ll leave no trace.”

~

As they travelled, Viren explained what happed in a way that was more palatable to their two companions than was true – the dragon attacked them and gave them no choice but to defend themselves, and the travelers were already dead when Aaravos checked on them. Aaravos apologized for commandeering Ave’s staff. After that, the mood was subdued for a long time. Eventually, Aaravos asked Ave what most elves thought about a variety of issues. Ave asked many questions in turn, eventually some of them mundane to the point that Aaravos stopped answering. Claudia picked up the conversation with him then, and soon they talked just to fill the air, which was fine with Aaravos since it still left him free to think. 

The trouble was, they did not know exactly where they were travelling to yet. Rumor had it the baby king’s protectors were always on the move, and they had no lead on where they might be now. “Maybe we should head to a large town,” Aaravos said to Viren. “People talk at the markets there, and staying put is a useful way of finding people on-the-move. And I don’t need to hide anymore for being Startouched, though I’ll be sure to be a curiosity.” He found this to be the case already in the elves they met on the road.

Viren nodded. “What town should we go to?”

“There’s a market town that will be perfect.”

~

There were elves of every race, and some humans among the crowd as well. Magics, and food were traded freely, and there was no stigma on dark magic among them. 

People made homes there that chose to stay, and migrant buyers and sellers set up camps around the outskirts. As an archmage, Aaravos found it simple enough to make two small houses. Viren grumbled about his daughter sharing an enclosed space with someone they barely knew. Aaravos didn’t see the problem. He could tell that Ave was no threat. And anyway, Claudia can more than take care of herself. There’s a separation in place between the beds for privacy, and Aaravos thought there was a nine out of ten chance they would be sharing a bed soon anyway by the way the two of them were carrying on. When Aaravos told him as much, Viren didn’t seem to like the sound of that at all. But why? Ave isn’t particularly bright, but he was good enough to pass the time with.

Thinking of Claudia, it was about time Aaravos made sure she undertook the importance of what they were doing. If all went as planned, she would soon be talking with the people protecting the dragon prince, who held very different opinions than he and Viren. He would speak with her one-on-one to make sure she could make their case successfully when the time came. 

~

When they were alone, Aaravos brooded on all that happened.

“Do you know what you looked like today?” Viren asked him after some time, cutting into his thoughts.

Aaravos quirked a smile despite himself and looked at him.

“Like you could conquer the world.”

Aaravos knew that Claudia and Ave looked at him now with more fear and uncertainty. It was painfully familiar, to be looked on in that way from the people that were supposed to be your allies. But Viren didn’t. He looked like he wanted to do anything he could to help him succeed. Like he could conquer the world, huh? That’s exactly how he felt at the time. And he realized now, hours later, that he did retain some of the power he took. He was a bit stronger in this world now than he was before, and it did feel really good. And the feeling of failure he’s been harboring was starting to change – into a press to try harder, to be that conqueror. 

Viren must have seen that determination growing in his face. He said, “You could take it out on me,” with a smirk. “For today, conquer me instead.”

His words set him on fire, made him want to do just that – ravage him, own him. He stalked over to Viren, looked at him as he grabbed him by the back of the neck, and kissed him forcefully. He pushed his tongue into his mouth and Viren moaned. Then he pulled back and said thickly, “I’ll ravage you until you don’t even know your own name, until you can only scream mine.” Viren shuttered, eyes wide. Then his gaze narrowed in challenge as if to say, ‘So do it already’.

Aaravos pushed him hard by the shoulders against the wall a foot away, then grabbed him around the waist and kissed him roughly. He bore over him with his full height. He pulled at him by the hips and ground against him. When Viren moaned, opening his mouth further, he deepened the kiss even more. He pulled off Viren’s shirt, then his own – sucked on his neck as he tilted his chin away with is hand. Viren was gasping. 

He pulled Viren off the wall and walked him over to the bed roughly, pushing him down onto it and bearing over him. Aaravos gazed on him like a predator and Viren looked more than excited about it. 

Before long, and with some preparation, Aaravos was thrusting into him furiously, occasionally slowing enough to ravage his mouth at the same time. Viren’s stuttered, gasping breaths urged him on all the while. 

Aaravos may have been the one doing the claiming, but it was apparent to Aaravos how much power Viren had over him. Just a few words from Viren, and he was out of his mind for him. Viren wound tightly around him and lost his match to Aaravos’ pace, distracted in pleasure. Viren gave up and held on tighter instead. This only drove Aaravos to move faster, until, at length, Viren did scream his name, just as Aaravos said he would. And the power of it drove Aaravos over the edge after him. 

~

Claudia walked the grounds of the market. They’ve spent a few weeks in town by now - meeting all sorts including dark mages (some friendly, some not), collecting gossip, and keeping their eyes open. Their story was that they were mid-level dark mages willing to trade spellwork for information on dark objects. They earned some tasty food that way, too. 

Out of the corner of here eye, Claudia suddenly thought she saw her brother at a food-on-a-stick stand. She turned around, and, yes, that was him! She thought for a moment, and then disguised herself a male elf warrior. 

She moved behind him as if on line for the food, looked at Soren’s sword and said with an open smile, “Woah, that’s an interesting sword you have there!” She leaned closer with fingers on her chin, “And really well made, too!”

Soren turned to her and said, proud and trying to seem unfazed, “Thanks.”

Then she looked him in the face and said, “Woah, a human! I’m still getting used to you guys being around here.”

“Guess there a few of us,” he replied noncommittally. 

“If you like swords, maybe you’d like to take a look at what I have to sell? It’s my specialty!”

He took her measure, and obviously decided he could take the elf down if need be. “Uh, sure,” he said with some interest. 

“Follow me. Sorry I’m not all set up yet, everything is still inside the house, but I don’t mind showing you.” She led him into to her house. 

When they got inside, he looked around for swords but didn’t find any. He started to look confused and turned to her. 

She put up her hands, and said, “Don’t freak out.” That, unsurprisingly now that she thought about it, put him on edge and his face hardened. Claudia let the spell drop. A range of emotions came over Soren’s face – relief, love, anger, grief, concern, settling on distrust. 

“Claudia,” he said.

“Please,” she said, hands still raised. “I just want to talk to you.”

“Your hair…” Claudia knew he wasn’t commenting on how it looked, but what it must mean that her hair has gone as white as it has.

“I…did too much. But it was what I had to do.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’ve healed from it.”

“What did you do?”

Claudia hesitated. 

“Claudia,” he breathed.

“Dad…he was dead…and I, brought him back.”

“How?,” he asked hollowly.

“You don’t want to know,” she said, looking to the side.

“I think I need to, though,” he said.

So she told him. And the assurance that the soldiers were dying anyway rung hollow to her for the first time, now that she was telling him.

They were silent for a while, then he asked, “So is he with you?”

“Yes. We have a booth here.”

“Are you going to try to take me? Are you talking with him now with some sort of mind-talking spell?” he asked, suspicious. 

“No,” she said, hurt that he had to ask. “We came here to find you and talk to you. And to see if you might help us.”

“With what?”

“There’s this archmage elf, Aaravos, he’s been imprisoned by Thunder and he wants to be freed. But Thunder is dead, and the only way may be with the help of his son, the dragon prince.”

“How do know him?”

“Dad met him, through the mirror he brought back when he killed Thunder.”

“He shouldn’t have killed him,” Soren said suddenly and with finality. Then, “Dad wants this elf free?”

“Aaravos was doing what he felt was right for the people of Xadia, and many believed in him. But they were being ignored. He tried to kill Thunder, but it didn’t work, and he was imprisoned, and everyone he loved was killed.”

“I don’t know what happened back then, but Thunder may have had a very good reason for trapping him…I’ll talk to some people.”

“Are you with the party protecting the dragon prince?” Claudia asked. 

Soren didn’t answer. 

“Dad and Aaravos want to talk with them. Ask them if they’ll help.”

“Dad tried to kill the dragon prince,” Soren pointed out.

“He tried to do what it took to protect all the human kingdoms.”

“That’s just what he tells people so they’ll follow him. All he really wants is power.”

“That’s not true.”

“He wanted to turn me into a monster with no way of changing back. He was throwing me away,” he said with emotion. 

“No. That can’t be true. He didn’t know. He wanted you to be strong,” she said in emphatic appeal. 

They were silent for a while longer, until Soren seemed to notice something. He walked over to one of the beds, and picked up a man’s boot. Then he took in both beds with the division between them. The one on the left had mostly her items and the one on the right were mostly clearly male elven clothes. Some things were mixed up between the two sides (including some feathers), and only her bed looked recently slept in. Soren fought between keeping his grudging mood, and taking on his brotherly one. Soren raised a brow and looked at her with a familiar teasing look, but a new twinge to it, because she has never been exactly in this situation before. “Claudiaaaa,” he said, “do you have an elf-boyfriend?”

Claudia’s face heated up. It’s not like she had planned this and had time to tidy-up the place. “His name is Ave,” she said as calmly as she could. “And what about you?” she asked, eager to get the attention off of herself. “You’re so annoying there’s no way you found yourself a girlfriend.” Now Soren was blushing. She was definitely right.

Then she remembered, “Oh my god, Soren! I know things are tense between us right now, but I just have to tell you. Aaravos is Dad’s star-freckly-elf-boyfriend!” 

“What!?!?” Soren took a surprised step back. 

“And they have it so bad for each other! And it’s been killing me that I haven’t been able to tell you. I mean, the way they look at each other, and they’re sharing the house next door. And I don’t hear anything, but I know what they’re doing. You know?”

“Ew.”

“Yes. But also,” her tone grew softer, “I never thought he would look at anyone like that again. And it’s really sweet.”

“Isn’t he in a mirror?”

“He has a…fake body. He was Dad’s little bug pal all along! And it turned into this fake body after…” She hesitated to go on saying after what.

“I can guess.”

It was then that Ave came inside, and the three froze in surprise.

“Elf-boyfriend?” Soren guessed.

After the initial shock, Soren listened to what Ave had to say. About how things need to change. When they were done, Soren promised again he would talk to ‘some people’, told her not to track him, and left.


	4. Chapter 4

An interesting pair of escorts came for them a few days later. Soren was one, and could be expected, but the other, Runaan, was a surprise – even if he was Dragonguard. Aaravos spent the last few days wondering who Soren was speaking to exactly, and he had a strong sense that there was much going on behind the scenes. 

“Where are we going?” Aarvos asked Runnan, as they traveled. 

“To the Storm Spire, to see the Queen Regent,” he replied neutrally.

“I thought there was a council,” Viren said. 

“Whenever she hasn’t been well yes, and while she’s been spending time with the Prince. As you might know, Lord Viren, it was she that sent us after your king. But now she would like to speak with the both of you. Peacefully.”

The Queen Regent. Aaravos knew much of the Dragon King, but he did not know much of her. “What is she like?” Aaravos asked. She sounds rather ruthless in her own right.

Runnan thought, then said, “The answer now is different than what I would have said before she sent us to Katolis…She’s no longer vengeful, and now seeks to make peace with the humans, and with the past.”

‘Does she know that Viren is the one who killed her mate?’ Aaravos wondered. At the very least, she certainly must know what he tried to do to her son, and can guess at Aaravos’ involvement. But sending two warriors to escort three mages such as them was no coercion. They are left free not to go if they choose. “Though not without punishment, I image,” Aaravos said. 

“She did not share her thoughts on punishment with me,” Runaan replied, “but I am certain she will be just.”

“As she was just before?” Aaravos asked.

“I have said she is no longer vengeful. You will not get me to say it was unjust…And what of you?” he asked, heated. “I said I might listen if you haven’t been up to your same tricks, but you were involved at the battle at the Storm Spire, weren’t you? You had already done more harm even as I said those words.”

“That was not ‘a vile act’. It was helping a king seek justice.”

“Not only have you acted against the people of Xadia, you’ve mistreated the humans that came with you,” he accused. “Turned them into something else. Some still live. I have seen them myself and have heard their accounts.”

Ave spoke up then with emotion, “Aaravos made sure his people don’t have to hide, and he wants to make sure things are better for all the people that the dragons don’t understand. I wasn’t there at that battle, but he must have been doing what he thought was right.”

“You can see them for yourself and then tell me if you feel the same,” Runaan answered him. After some time, Runaan said to Aaravos, “I went home to my husband and my people for a time before Zubeia called on me. I was glad to be home.”

Aaravos supposed that was some sort of ‘thank you for releasing me’, or perhaps an attempt at stemming their arguments for now, in the interest of peace.

There was silence for a while longer, then Viren asked his son, who rode next to him, “Are you well, Soren?”

“Yea,” he answered, not looking at him. Then after a moment, he added, “But also, no.” After a moment more, he looked back at Aaravos who was behind him and Viren, to which Aaravos raised an expectant eyebrow, and he turned back around quickly. 

Viren was at a loss for a while, then said, low, “I am…so sorry, son.”

“You’re sorry?” Soren balked. “For which part, Dad?” he asked emphatically. “When you told me to kill the princes? When you wanted to change me forever? When you kept pushing me when I said no? When you did that to all those people? When you took a power that didn’t belong to you just because you wanted it? When you killed so many?”

Viren didn’t reply. It seemed the gulf between them was too deep because Viren could not honestly say he was sorry for those things, and it was far too late for lies. Placating words were not offered. Viren looked down, and his shoulders sagged. Soren’s expression closed off. 

“Soren,” Claudia warned protectively. 

“So how much of it was you, and how much of it was being manipulated by him?” he pressed on with Viren, indicating Aaravos. Then after a moment, “You know what? The answer to that one doesn’t even really matter much, because you let it happen either way.”

~

Inside the Storm Spire, Claudia sat next to Viren, who sat on Aaravos’ left, and Ave sat to his right. Queen Regent Zubeia sat large in front of them. To their left and facing toward them were Soren, Amaya, and a Sunfire elf introduced as Janai. To their right were Runnan, Rayla, Callum, and Ezran. This seemed like quite the explosive situation – Aaravos and Viren have directly hurt everyone in this room, though all appeared outwardly calm. Aaravos maintained a comfortable aloofness, however. He was sure they could get out of there if need be. 

Zubeia spoke first, her voice filling the room, though the quality of it was peaceful. “There are many grievances in this room – it fills the air – but I would like to see us get past them. For one, there is the relationship between Xadia and the human kingdoms – which includes the murder of my mate the Dragon King. There is also the demand for change within Xadia that has existed for hundreds of years – which includes the attempt on my mate’s life and the imprisonment of the Archmage Aaravos who could have done so much good for this land if he did not turn against us.”

“Let us start where we can perhaps agree the most readily. The strict separation between our peoples has not kept Xadia safe. Instead, it has bred distrust and we have all paid the price for it. I wish to open the borders between our lands, but before I do, all in this room must come to an understanding and pledge themselves to peace. Lord Viren, Archmage Aaravos, I know the hearts of the others in this room, but not yours. Do you wish further violence on Xadia or on my family?” 

Aaravos said, “I only wish to speak for the people without a voice, though they have not chosen for me to speak for them yet.”

“A noble notion that you have taken up before, but in the end you did not do so peacefully,” she replied.

“I am not so powerful as I was and am little threat to you as I am. Though, I do also wish to be free of my prison. It is lonely there, and frustrating that I cannot easily help others.”

“I might have been more willing to believe you if you had not tried to kill my son.”

“That was not my intent. I wished to be free, and the spell is tied to his blood. I only wished to borrow his power.”

“Taking is not borrowing.”

“I was sure I would not be permitted otherwise.”

She seemed disinclined to continue with Aaravos at the moment. “And Lord Viren, what are your intentions?”

“I only wish for peace for the human Kingdoms. I have not further intention for vengeance.”

“Nor do I,” said Zubeia. “The rest, I believe, is a matter between you and your King.” Then, to Aaravos, “Though I am much healed since the return of my son, I know that there is still something wrong with me. I am still tired through my joy. The powers of an Archmage may reveal what is wrong. Will you look, Aaravos?”

Ah, so she had a need for him. “Yes, such as my abilities are.”

“At the same time, I would like to see you both privately so that I may know what’s in your hearts. Does anyone wish to speak their minds before this?”

~

Having no objections, everyone left the room except for Aaravos, Viren, and Zubeia. Viren had looked at him as they did so, and Aaravos gave him a small nod that they should stay. Viren was likely concerned with her mentioning of ‘knowing their hearts’ remembering how the Sunfire elves revealed his true nature, but what the Queen spoke of was different. She was an Archdragon with the power of lightning. When she said she would know their hearts, she meant that she would see into their minds, whose signals are made of electricity. Instead of being judged as ‘good’ or ‘bad’, she would see their motivations and what they truly want, and they could all decide on a peaceful way forward – hopefully. 

Now that it was just the three of them, Aaravos told him what he guessed of her intentions, and Zubeia readily agreed that that was the case. She then instructed them to relax their minds. 

Moments later, Aaravos felt her presence in his mind, and he also started to feel a sense of her own. She was hurting, and hopeful, and fierce, and loving. The more he felt of her, the more he felt that she was a true a Queen, one that he could have followed all those years ago when he knew that there was something missing in Xadia. That she would hear his concerns. It was so utterly unexpected and tempting that it made him want to cry, and he felt the hardness in him crack open a little bit. Then he reeled himself in, untrusting, because nothing in his life has ever been as simple as this appeared to be. Why couldn’t this have happened long ago? She answered him in his mind, that she was not then who she is now, and back then she was not Queen. 

He felt her know him – his own pain and hatred and fierceness and love. And he felt the way that she understood, even if she did not agree. And he did cry then. He saw that he could be most like a king in this moment by deciding not to become one. He wanted to help her, pledge himself to her. Then he felt a twinge of darkness within him, a warning that his intentions went against his oath to Viren, and his thoughts froze. She stopped too. 

Aaravos said, “I need to speak with Viren.”

“I understand,” she answered. She receded from his mind. Aaravos wiped his tears, then looked at Viren, who slowly became more aware of his surroundings. “I think you will speak a little more easily than you fear,” she told Aaravos. She had been in his mind well. Will he understand? “For now, will you look to see what might be wrong with me?”

Aaravos said he would and walked up to her. She dipped her head low, and he placed a hand on her forehead, closing his eyes in concentration. He took his time in feeling the magic within her, until he came across a strangeness. He pushed toward it and looked closely. “Earthblood,” he announced. “There is a spell of the Earthblood within you.” He concentrated further, “Grounding you, draining much of the Lightning.” 

“I do feel more tired from using the lightning than from the air,” she said. “Can you dispel it, Archmage?”

Aaravos thought. He wasn’t sure he could do it without more of his strength, but to say so might seem like a simple play for power. “I can try but it is very strong. Is there an Earthblood mage that can help me?”

“I will send for one…I know you wish to be freed, Aaravos, but I am not yet decided. We can speak more on it once you talk with Lord Viren. Thank you for your help.”

Aaravos nodded in acknowledgement. “Do you know who might have cast this on you? It requires tremendous ability.” 

“There are two Earthblood elf high-mages and the Earth dragons. I do not know who it could be.”

“Be cautious with who you send for. Who is the most prominent of them?” he asked.

“There is an Earthblood dragon on the council that has ruled while I could not.”

“Perhaps you should look at him first,” Aaravos advised. He knew from experience that a taste of power can lead some to desiring more.

~

Aaravos and Viren passed through the hall outside of the Queen’s room. Claudia and Soren spoke quietly with agonized expressions. Rayla, Callum, and Ezran were clustered together, and gave them concerning looks as they passed. Runnan was with, presumably, his husband. They looked at each other with kind eyes as they talked, and Runnan gave them warning looks as he noticed them, as if to say, ‘you had better keep this peaceful’. 

When they got to their room, Aaravos turned and stared at Viren, at a loss of what to say. Viren seemed to have the same problem. His expression was unguarded. 

Eventually, Aaravos said, “I spent all this time trying to be what Xadia needed, and now I’ve met someone better suited than me to lead it. If that’s true, then, finally, I can stop. I didn’t go into this meeting thinking it was possible.”

“I got the same feeling talking with her. But, is it some kind of trick to soothe us?” Viren asked, concerned. 

“It’s no trick. She knew our minds, and we knew hers. I think I wish to support her…although I don’t know if I’m even capable of it now. At this moment, my heart is open, and feel as though I could serve her. Keep the peace, and speak for what I believe in, and she will listen. We can create a Xadia that everyone can live in. But…I’ve been hating for so long that I don’t know if I can keep this change of heart. Become the person I was when I was young. But I would like to.”

Then Viren said, “She promised me peace and open borders. The human kingdoms will thrive from it. She does not like dark magic, but will consider the acceptance of low level spells which make our lives better, as is already tolerated in some of the markets here. I also…have no more need to continue on.”

‘Except for your own need for power’, Aaravos thought, ‘and I am the same’. He said, “It’s not just hatred that fuels me, but the need for more, deep within me” putting a fist to his chest. “I don’t know if I can truly stop that either. If I serve her, it will be her measure of my character that dictates what powers I retain. If I’m left with nothing, I may be satisfied for a while, but what about a year from now – hundreds of years from now? Will I regret it? Will I feel empty?” They both looked at each other in a way that said neither of them knew the answer to that.

“She offered me the opportunity to act as liaison between both human and magical lands. I think I could like staying here to do so, and also to understand the magical world. It fascinates me, and I would like to catalogue it for humans to understand. It has been a very long time since humans have been permitted here, after all. And yet, I think…if we weren’t such a difficult threat she wouldn’t be bothering to treat with us. But since we are, she’s willing to give us some measure of what we want so that we move on.”

“A pragmatic leader, if true,” Aaravos commented. “That’s also something I can get behind.” Then, “Viren, when I wanted to agree to serve her, I felt a pull on our oath, because you would not get what you have been wanting. But even without the oath, I won’t do this without your agreement.” 

While Viren was like him in many ways, there was an important difference between them. Where Aaravos has the luxury of time, with a far greater lifespan as Startouched than even any other race of elf, Viren was human. Humans in general are beautiful for the intensity in which they live because of this, and Viren in particular more than any Aaravos has even known. So, though Aaravos was very keen on escaping his prison, that need still did not nearly compare to Viren’s need to see his vision through, he knew. Could he truly let go of that?

Aaravos could see the war within Viren’s mind and decided it was time for a greater level of honesty, in hopes of rooting out what they should do. “Viren, we have both gone to great lengths to get this far. We have helped each other to get here through passion, and sacrifice, and manipulation. What he have both decided not to acknowledge is the way that we have each dug ourselves into the psyche of the other. As for myself, I have encouraged, enabled, and rewarded you for the risks you took. I played into your stated desire to help your people. But I know the truth. You, like me, would not have been satisfied until you had everything – Kingship, an army, Xadia. Perhaps nothing can sate that need for either of us – save this one thing: a higher calling. This is what I see for us now. I know we would go to extremes right now under the right circumstances. But, it’s entirely possible that the best thing left to do is accept what the Queen offers us. The prospect, I must admit, gives me a sense of peace”.

Many emotions flickered across Viren’s face as he talked. Then he said, “I encouraged you as well. To be political where it was needed, and fierce and unrelenting as well. But this has not be mutual manipulation between us, because we both saw the truth of it, even if we didn’t say it. Even the oaths we took allowed for it, because we both wanted it to be so. Looking back, though, what I do regret is the way I betrayed Soren. I may not have understood the dangers, but I didn’t even ask. It was my responsibility, and I failed him. The idea of peace…it has its appeal. Let’s take a few days to think about it. And, I should speak with Ezran, and my children.” 

Aaravos nodded. He looked at Viren, feeling vulnerable in a completely different way than he did when he was called out by Viren when they were with the Startouched. Right now, all of the layers of hardness and hate were stripped away, leaving his truest self. 

When he kissed Viren then, it was with that resounding openness. And the kiss spoke of hope, and cautious relief, and a thankfulness that he was there with him. He wondered if he could have accepted the Queen’s rule if he had not been with Viren over these past weeks to remind him of what it felt like to be truly alive. To live for something other than success alone. Maybe he would have chosen to risk it all instead – complete victory or death. 

Viren responded in kind and cupped his face as they kissed. Then Aaravos hugged him hard. They had never hugged like this before, and it was a tremendous comfort. 

~

The next morning, Aaravos was looking out the balcony high in the Storm Spire when he felt a tug of power. His own power. He looked around until he saw Callum one level below, Rayla with him, perform a Moonshadow spell. It shook Aaravos deeply. The two exclaimed happily and hugged each other. That boy is a certifiable Archmage – and a human at that! The Archmage within himself leapt with excitement at seeing another after hundreds of years. Then he noticed the cube he was holding, the moon emblem resonating with the spell. It belonged to Aaravos! He had made it long ago. The cube held all sources of primal magic and was a channel for the interconnectedness of the six sources. An Archmage’s tool. He looked on without disturbing them as his mind raced. Everything has changed once again. Aaravos’ heart stuttered. With this, he could free himself. Should he boldly steal it right now? Or wait, so as to not make a scene?

Callum struggled to do anything more difficult, but Aaravos paid attention to his expression as he attempted to figure it out. Open and patient. It was his responsibility as a master archmage to teach anyone with the skill for it. Perhaps they could find a way…

Just then, Aaravos noticed a dragon approaching from a distance away. He couldn’t tell who it was yet. “Are you expecting a dragon to visit?” He called out to the two below. They looked to him, surprised. Callum hid the cube ineffectually behind his back. When Aaravos tilted his chin to the horizon, they looked where he was indicating. 

“No,” Callum said, and the two stood up. 

“That’s an aggressive approach,” Aaravos commented. The dragon was coming on fast.

The two looked at him, Rayla nodded her agreement with Aaravos and they all went inside. Any further thought on the cube would have to wait. 

The first thing Aaravos did was knock on Ave’s door. As soon as Ave opened up, the entire spire shook. They held onto the wall, and Aaravos said, in obvious understatement, “I would like to borrow your staff, if I may. We’re under attack.” Ave retrieved it quickly and handed it to him. Then Ave ran out the nearby balcony and took to the air. 

Then Aaravos went out to the balcony himself and assessed his surroundings. He now saw that the dragon was brown, likely an Earthblood. This made Aaravos suspicious, considering the nature of Zubeia’s curse and the fact that he had just identified it yesterday. Ave went toward the dragon. “Be cautious,” Aaravos yelled, and Ave nodded to him before continuing on.

Aaravos couldn’t hear what was said, but the dragon got irate quickly and Ave hurried back toward Aaravos. The spire trembled again. 

“He says he’s come to finish something, but won’t say what that is,” Ave told him.

“He means to harm the Queen,” Aaravos said. Just then, the Queen herself came out to meet the other dragon.

“Why do you attack my home?” she asked, with all of the authority of a Queen and a mother.

“I meant to get your attention.”

“Well, you have it.”

“You should have stayed asleep. Now that you are awake, you mean to change everything.”

“You threaten your Queen.”

All present poised themselves to fight, including Aaravos.

“He is your poisoner,” Aaravos said to her.

“That seems to be the case,” she answered, and came right for the other dragon in a graceful aerial assault. She struck him hard, and he staggered. He murmured something and then she gasped forcefully and fell, recovering before hitting the ground and landing heavily instead. He was obviously enacting the spell already inside of her, making it worse. 

Just then, Viren, from the top of the Spire, immobilized him painfully with a spell, making the dragon fall to the ground. After smirking to Viren, Aaravos took the opportunity to dart after him through the air. Ave and two other winged elves joined him. When he neared him, Aaravos bound him, then struck him with dark magic. The two other winged elves that Aaravos didn’t know gasped at its use. 

“Stop,” Zubeia commanded, not in protest but simply to say ‘that is enough’. She was on the ground a distance away, getting up. She seemed to be recovering. Aaravos didn’t attack again. Zubeia came close. “Is he well bound?” she asked him.

“Oh, yes. He will not escape,” Aaravos said confidently, “Or harm you further”. 

“Call the Council,” she told one of her guard, and he flew away.

“Must you use dark magic for this?” she asked.

“It is the most effective,” Aaravos insisted. 

“Thank you, Aaravos. He certainly didn’t account for you or Lord Viren being here, or you helping me. Nor did I.”

“It seems my actions have spoken my intentions before I can hope to.”

Just then, they heard a commotion from above. Moments later, a second Earthblood dragon landed heavily close to them. “Let him go, monster,” she told Aaravos.

“I will do as the Queen commands, he answered uncaringly. 

She spit something from her mouth then. Aaravos realized quickly it was a person laying face-down, and then that it was Viren. Viren groaned and rolled over onto his back. The dragon put her paw over his chest and arms, claws extending passed his head. Aaravos’ blood ran cold, and then he was filled with a murderous rage. 

“I actually have a different demand for you, Aaravos, now that I think of it – though it will also lead to his release. Submit to having your magic removed from you by the Queen immediately, or this one dies.” She pressed down her paw on Viren and he yelled in pain. Viren attempted a spell of attacking shadows with incantation alone, without his arms. The dragon winced slightly but its thick hide and the weakness of the spell made it a minor inconvenience for her. 

Could Aaravos kill her while keeping Viren safe? He didn’t think so. It would take no time at all for her to crush him if she sensed danger. That left compliance, or letting Viren die. The second thought sent a wave of pain though his body. His oath to him demanded than he save Viren or else he would die himself. Beyond that, the thought pained him on its own intolerably. Compliance? Was it really all over? Out of his control? A wild part of him considered going down in flames just then. Kill both Earthblood dragons, and Viren and Aaravos would follow. When he looked into Viren’s eyes then, he saw fear and defiance. The same thoughts were likely running through his mind as well. 

“I will not command that you let your love die,” the Queen said. “I will do the ritual if you want it, Aaravos. But it must be performed willingly, and immediately after you are returned to this world.”

“That is a mistake Queen Zubeia, he will betray him in such a case, and then Aaravos will be completely free and powerful beyond reason. He is influencing the world already, but that would certainly be a thousand times worse.”

“He cannot. He has sworn an oath of protection to him. And, I have seen his heart,” the Queen said.

“Very well,” the dragon agreed. So the two Earthblood dragons came for the Queen, but would settle for Aaravos, huh? 

“Aaravos?” the Queen asked. 

Aaravos’ mind cast about wildly for another solution. Then he remembered his cube. If only he had known of it and used it before now. And what if he did have it right now, in this moment? He could perhaps ask for Callum, though it would be suspicious. Could he get Viren out of danger with it? No, not with him being watched for any movement as he was. It would not help. Let Viren die, and raise him again after? It would possibly satisfy his intent to do no harm. No, no, the dragon was unlikely to leave anything of him, knowing what Aaravos was capable of. No. There was nothing else. 

He was about to state his compliance when Viren yelled to him, “Aaravos! Let me die. I do not hold you accountable for my life in this. Live, and burn bright enough for both of us!” His eyes were brighter with that fire than he had ever seen. Aaravos’ heart spilled over for him then, and he knew that he loved him with the same intensity as those green eyes burned. 

“I love you,” he told him, “and I will do this so that we can both see how the world will change”. Then he turned to the Queen, and said, “I will submit to the ritual.” 

~

Aaravos stood in his prison, anticipating the moment he would be returned to the world. It wouldn’t be much longer. As he looked around, his eagerness to leave only grew, until in his frustration he picked up a book and threw it through an ornate window, shattering it to pieces. He contemplated setting fire to the curtains when he felt a magical tug. He stood still and closed his eyes. The feeling grew. He attuned himself to it, and he knew the dragon prince’s power was being used as part of the key. The other part was a willingness guided by the Queen. 

Then, suddenly, he was there, really there. Summoned by the royal family, both of them unharmed. The Queen crooned to her son. Aaravos was surrounded by the council of dragons, likely to assure he played nice. The menacing dragon holding Viren was still there outside the circle. Viren looked at him with resolution and with gratitude and happiness. Aaravos winked at him, regarded the Queen, and said, “I am ready”.

“First, return my son’s power to him”, the Queen instructed. He lifted his arms, one to the dragon prince and one to his vessel on the ground, and sent a steady stream of magic to him, retuning what he had taken. When he was done, the Queen inspected her son carefully, and said sincerely to Aaravos, “Thank you, Archmage Aaravos.”

“Thank you for taking this last opportunity to use such a title for me,” Aaravos said with a small bow of his head, and small ironic smirk. 

“The council is ready when you are, for the ritual.”

Aaravos took a deep breath, looked into the faces of the gathered dragons, spinning in a slow circle, and nodded his head to the Queen, “I am ready.”

He stood unguarded, and all assembled dragons did their part in siphoning the power from Aaravos, and dissipating it into the air. ‘What a waste,’ he thought, ‘they could have at least made a number of primal stones of it all’. The Queen must have decided against it. It did not hurt, exactly, but the feeling of loss was immense and deep. He struggled not to vocalize his mourning of it, tightening his throat when the keening threated to spill out. 

The Queen said, “Stop,” and the dragons did immediately. Aaravos stood there feeling hollow. Then he heard the Earthblood dragon move, and Viren moaned at the shift in pressure. He sat up delicately.

“Detain the traitors,” the Queen demanded of the council. For a moment, Aaravos wondered if she meant he and Viren, but no, of course it was the Earthblood dragons. 

“I will go willingly,” said Viren’s captor. 

The first dragon apparently did not share those sentiments, because he took off in a flurry and three others followed him in pursuit. 

Then suddenly, a councilor was upon Aaravos in much the same way that Viren was just captured. The pressure on him was bearable, but he struggled to maneuver his head so that his horn wasn’t pressed too hard into the ground. “Now you, dark mage,” his captor demanded of Viren. “Give the prince what is his.”

“Do you accept this, Queen Zubeia?” asked Aaravos with shallow breath. He thought of calling this turn of events a betrayal, but thought it would not be well received since the power belongs to the prince in the first place. 

“I wish it, but this was not my idea,” she said.

Viren, sitting concerned until now, took on an accepting expression. He nodded. He made to get up, but said, “I am not sure that I can stand.”

Ave pick up and cradled the dragon prince in his arms, and carried him to Viren. Then he placed him a few feet away.

Viren sat cross legged and centered himself, then did the spell to transfer the power.

When Aaravos was released, he went immediately toward Viren. Aaravos crashed to his knees and hugged Viren tightly. Viren held back a pained groan, and hugged him slowly but firmly back. Then Aaravos looked at him with all the relief he felt for Viren’s safety, and happiness at finally being free of his prison. Aaravos could see Viren’s gratefulness and relief. “I love you, too,” Viren said with emotion. Then he reached out for his staff, which came to him, evoked a spell (to which Aaravos smirked when he recognized it), and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaravos and Viren appeared again miles away from the Spire. He could see it in the distance. Aaravos took in their surroundings. They were closer to where the Sunfire elves live, and to the side of a road. If he remembered correctly, they were near where Viren’s army set up camp once, on their way to the Spire. 

“Zubeia didn’t do much for our sakes back there,” Viren said, drawing Aaravos’ attention back to him. “It was best to get away and protect ourselves.”

“I sensed that she was pleased with how things went, yes, but she was also grateful enough to us to not have allowed harm to come to us,” Aaravos answered. “That being said, it is best not to tempt fate in the presence of dragons.” Aaravos smiled ruefully. “Plus, there’s much to consider. Let’s see what we want to do from here. I think Ave has nothing to fear at the Spire, but should we go back for Claudia?”

“No,” Viren said. “I spoke with Claudia this morning, and I encouraged her to distance herself from me if anything went wrong, and she agreed. I knew then that it might go either way for us, and that’s still true. She told me that Soren asked her to join him yesterday. I don’t know if you and I have any friends there, but Soren will protect Claudia.”

Aaravos could hear the physical pain in his voice as he talked. He asked, “Are you alright?”

“Some broken ribs, I think. I can heal it.” Aaravos caught a small animal for him that could be used in the spell, and Viren healed himself. He basked in the relief from the pain of it for a few moments, then he looked at Aaravos, and with growing wonder he said, “You’re here, really here.”

“Yes, I’m really here,” he agreed with a smile, then leaned forward and traced Viren’s jaw with him thumb and kissed him gently. 

~

The first thing Viren did was send Claudia a message that they were alright. He wrote on a leaf using a bush sprig and berry juice, as they had taken to doing in the past weeks, and it went up in smoke as he sent it. She replied within the hour. She and Soren were safe. Also, Zubeia would like for them to return when they were ready, and she wanted to honor what she offered the two of them. Claudia thought the offer was sincere. 

Not long after that, they heard the booming of wings of a dragon in the distance. When he looked, Aaravos could see that the gathered dragons were departing the Spire in different directions. The Sunfire dragon passed near them quickly enough. They were not searching for Aaravos and Viren – they were going home. 

Later that night, after they set up camp and ate what they gathered, Aaravos and Viren sat in the nearby hotspring. It was this feature that made it a well-used camp site in the first place. Aarvos washed the ground-in dirt from Viren’s skin, and as he did so, he let his mind wander. 

Aaravos was beyond overwhelmed at the tidal waves of emotions that had been these last two days. Everything could have ended in total victory, or total defeat, or anything in between. What did happen, he supposed, was right in the middle of the two. 

He was free, and elated to be so. Feeling Viren’s skin against his fingers felt so familiar yet so much better than when he was projecting into that vessel. He was really there now. But, he was devoid of magic. 

Yet…he has not checked that for himself, he realized. 

He felt within himself, and, though it was small, he thought he felt a spark. Aaravos got excited. He looked more closely, and he still felt some resonance with the primal sources. He sat up straighter, and Viren turned around looked at him quizzically. Then Aaravos performed a simple ocean spell to make the water dance, and smiled at him. Viren smiled back. He tried a small spell for each source as Viren watched on, and they each worked. A flare of their campfire, a flower blooming full from the Earth...For the Startouch, he made a scattering of small lights about them that looked like stars, and kept them there. When he performed something more difficult though, he came up empty. 

Whether it was a gift from the Queen or a mistake, Aaravos was happy for it. And he wouldn’t say a word to anyone but Viren about it. “It seems I won’t have to burn my Archmage robes after all,” Aaravos said, excited. “So, fine, the outcome could have been worse.”

“Yet, I can’t believe what you gave up for me,” Viren said then, facing him fully.

“All things considered, it wasn’t a difficult decision,” Aaravos told him. “I have lived for a long time, and have never met anyone I love as much as I love you.”

Viren was taken aback, then after a time looked a bit guilty. “I can’t help but feel like it’s an uneven trade,” Viren said. “I don’t have long to live at all compared to you.”

Aaravos knew his feelings on this already, and so he replied easily, “But, Viren, that’s what makes my time with you even more precious. I would like to have as much of it as I can. That is, if you wanted to.” Aaravos was feeling a little self-conscious now that he thought about it. Viren was with him, both as a partner and romantically, because he was strong. Immensely powerful. He might have some magic now, but it wasn’t much. He could still offer him advice, which was something, but it might not be enough to keep his regard of him. 

“Are you kidding?” Viren asked, cutting though his runaway thoughts. “Don’t think for a second that I think any less of you now than I did before just because your gifts were taken from you,” he said with conviction. Viren leaned forward and cupped his jaw. “I told you that I love you, and I meant it. Not just for what you could do, but because of who you are. The way you think, the way you see the world,” Viren said, then leaned in and kissed him meaningfully. Then he said when he pulled away, “And if our mission is ended, then we’ll start a new one. Together.” Aaravos’ heat soared at his words. He wanted to stay with him. Then Viren smiled, and said, “Really, you only just got here. We should be celebrating.” 

Aaravos smiled back and kissed him soundly, then said, haltingly, “Now that I’m really here, everything is clearer. Sharper. More real. Than when I was projecting. It is a true joy just to be here. And,” he added, with heat rising in his voice, “if I’m going to reacquaint myself with the world, let me start with you. The way your eyes look when you smile, the glide of your hand on my face, the way you taste…” He kissed him again, deeply. 

The kiss heated slowly, and Aaravos sat as close to him as he could. He kissed his cheek, his forehead, then down his neck, and back up to his mouth. His whole body tingled at the intimacy of it. Then Viren pulled him onto his lap, and kneaded his hips, and that tingling radiated from where Viren touched him. Aaravos moved his hands along his chest and neck. “Your hands are rougher,” Viren commented huskily. 

Aaravos hummed his agreement. “From years of crafting spells.” He rubbed his neck more firmly at either side. “Do you like it?”

“Very much,” he answered. Then they were kissing again. 

“Is anything else different?” Aaravos asked him coyly when they parted again.

“I don’t know. How about I take a closer look and then I’ll tell you?” Viren teased, and Aaravos laughed. Then his hands were roaming Aaravos’ body and he was biting, licking, and sucking at his neck. Aaravos’ was lost in the sensations Viren elicited with is hands and mouth, mind blank. Then his mouth explored his ears, then his chest. Until Viren said, “Here, there’s a scar on your chest.” 

Aarvos was amused that Viren had the presence of mind to actually find something. He laughed breathily and said, “That was from the spear of a Sunfire elf. Keep looking,” he encouraged. 

Where Viren’s hands had grazed before became slower as he searched with his hands where his mouth couldn’t reach. Down his sides, across his back, around to his abdomen, down to his thighs, and around to his ass. There his hands stayed, kneading his ass as he kissed him some more. Then Aaravos said, “Did you find something interesting?”

“What I found is certainly interesting, yes. But there are some more inspections to be made. Shall I continue?”

Aaravos’ cock was aching for him to touch it. “Yes, feel free,” he answered, strained with arousal. 

One of Viren’s hands wound its way forward, then his fingers touched the base of his cock and traced up firmly along its length. Aaravos moaned at the touch. Then Viren’s hand was around his length and Aaravos’ mouth opened slightly with want and gasped. Then Viren pumped him and Aaravos’s head was swimming. He wrapped his arms around Viren’s neck and hugged his head to his chest. Viren took the opportunity to suck on a nipple. 

Just when Aaravos was about to give up the game and start pumping the both of them together, Viren brought his other hand to the cleft of his ass and down to his entrance, rubbing gently at his rim. ‘More inspections,’ indeed. Aaravos bent his head and kissed him hard and wanting. He snaked his hand between them and took Viren’s cock in his hand, pumping and squeezing him in time with Viren. 

Then Viren let go of his arousal and massaged his balls, and Aaravos moaned in his mouth. Aaravos pushed himself closer to him and pumped both of them together in his hand. Eventually, Aaravos had to end their kiss since he was panting so heavily, but he didn’t pull back as they breathed against each other’s lips. After some time, he eased up his hand and asked with a grin, “Is everything else as you expected then, Viren?”

“Physically, I don’t see any more difference, but the way your responding now, I can tell how much more affected you are,” he answered smiling, “not that I couldn’t affect you much before”. 

Aaavos put his mouth close to his ear, and said with as much sensuality as he could muster, “We may have had sex many times, but it was not with my real body. This is a sort of first between us, Viren. I have not truly been touched in a long time. I want to slowly take you apart. To make you moan and writhe beneath me until you have no choice but to come.”

Viren shuttered at his words. “The things you say, Aaravos…And the way you say them.” Aaravos smiled. “Back in Katolis, I would pleasure myself thinking of your voice, and what we could do if you weren’t on the other side of the mirror.”

“Oh?” Aaravos asked, intrigued. “What did you have me say? What did you imagine me doing?”

Viren’s breath quickened. “I had a difficult time deciding, to be honest, so I thought of many things. Including some of the things we have done, and also something quite similar to what you just told me.”

“I thought of you then as well, when I pleased myself - when you were in Katolis, and when you were traveling through Xadia with your army. I also had a difficult time deciding what I would like best with you. We’ll just have to keep try them all out, hmm? But today, we’ll take it slow. Because a lot has happened since then, and I want to show you what you mean to me.” Then they were kissing again, and their hands were moving more fervently. 

At length, when Aaravos couldn’t resist the temptation any longer, he told Viren to sit on the edge of the spring, outside of the water. Aaravos stood on his knees, which he set far apart. He then rubbed his hands along Viren’s thighs and looked up at his face. He could tell how much Viren liked the view of him on his knees and smirked. He pushed his legs further apart and got closer still. 

He kissed Viren’s abdomen, and slid his hand from his leg to his cock, up the length of it, and back down. Then he grasped it at the base and squeezed. His mouth traveled lower down his body, biting and sucking. Then he moved his mouth over his head, and let hit hot breath ghost over it. Viren let out a noise. Then he stretched out his tongue and swiped at the tip. He could taste the precome. Then he took the head into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around it. 

He took more of him into his mouth, letting his tongue massage his underside as he went, until his mouth met his fist that he now squeezed the base with again. His mouth, tongue and hand worked together, slowly building him up. Viren was moaning loudly, and Aaravos moved his other hand to massaging his balls. 

Viren grabbed him by both horns then, and pushed him down further. Aaravos relaxed his throat and went with it. A tingling thrill going through him. They really did both enjoy the give and take of control, didn’t they? And Aaravos found that he was glad that Viren didn’t treat him any differently due to his loss in power. He didn’t treat him delicately, he treated him like someone strong willed enough to not mind it. Though, Viren suffered a loss today as well. Perhaps what they were sharing now was not celebration alone, but catharsis, too. Aaravos let Viren guide him, and Aaravos dug his fingers into his thighs. It wasn’t long before Viren let him go, with an exclamation. It was too much for him, and Aaravos was more than ready for more himself. 

Aaravos climbed out of the water and onto his lap, then pushed him down until he was lying flat, following after him. Then he asked, face close to his, “Tell me, Viren, should I ride you, or fuck you?” Viren’s gaze went from dazed to blazing.

“Fuck me,” he answered, wanting. 

“I love the way you look at me,” Aaravos said, heated. He kissed him and bit his bottom lip, with his hands on either side of his face, and when Viren spread his legs wider to make room for him, Aaravos ground against him. Each time he thrust was a thrill of pleasure. He grabbed Viren’s hands that were on his back, and pulled them over his head, holding them there, and Viren moaned into his mouth. He held him that way for a while, enjoying his half-hearted attempt to break free, then used magic to hold him there (weakly if he really struggled), and gave him a wicked smile. The look Viren gave back was molten. 

Then he moved down Viren’s body, kissing the underside of his cock, then going lower, using his hand to part him and prodding his entrance with his tongue. Viren gasped and moaned his name. He attacked his rim with his long tongue, which he’s been told he as a talent with, and sucked against it in turns. Viren was lost in it, pushing back against his tongue. Aaravos laughed delightedly and held him still by the hips. 

Then at length he took mercy on him and pulled back. “Need more, love?” he asked, teasing. 

“Yes. Your fingers,” he demanded. 

Aaravos got the oil and coated his fingers. He leant over Viren so that he could see the expressions he would make. Then he inserted one finger slowly, watching as Viren closed his eyes and tipped his head back. He took his time with him, occasionally grazing over his pleasure spot – but not too often, eventually adding a second finger, until Viren was writhing. 

Aaravos lay on top of Viren, and asked him, when Viren opened his eyes, “Are you ready for me, Viren? Do you want me deep inside you?” 

Viren made a noise in his throat and said, “Yes, Aaravos. I need you,” and wrapped his legs around him loosely in encouragement.

Aaravos smiled, and pressed into him slowly. He felt the tight heat of him, and looked on at Viren’s enraptured expression. He thrust into Viren at a measured pace, continuing his slow build into the heady madness he was leading him to. Though Aaravos was not far behind, himself. 

“Faster,” Viren urged, tightening his hold on him with his legs. And Aaravos did – marginally. Though not enough for what he knew Viren meant. He took Viren’s cock now, and stroked him in time with his still too slow thrusts. Viren used his heels to push against Aaravos’ ass to make him go faster, and Aaravos laughed while he complied. “I love how much you need me,” Aaravos told him, and thrust just right to make Viren cry out in pleasure. “And I love the sounds you make for me,” he added. 

“Only you could make me make noises like this,” he answered with a groan. 

“Let’s see how loud you can get,” Aaravos said, ready to give Viren exactly what he has been wanting, and more that he did know he wanted at all. “Turn around.”

Viren did, finding that he could with his hands still bound. Aaravos grabbed his hips firmly and thrust into him with abandon. He leaned forward heavily on Viren, then experimentally dug a hand into his hair and pulled on it some. Viren took quick breaths, and Aaravos started pumping him along with his thrusts. Then, when Viren was near hyperventilating, he pulled hard on his hair as he plunged into him deep. “Come,” he commanded, and he came hard into Aaravos’ fist. The sounds he was making pulled Aaravos over the edge too, not long after. 

Then Aaravos released him and pulled out. They lay side-by-side, catching their breath. “Aaravos, I swear, I could come from your words alone.”

“But it’s better with my cock as well, isn’t it?” Aaravos asked, smugly. “And bound to my whims.”

Viren laughed. “Have you been wanting to do that all along, and have been hold back?” he wondered.

“It’s your reactions that inspire me, Viren. I want to do whatever makes you come apart.”

“Well, you certainly succeeded,” he confirmed. “But even though you’ve worn me out, there’s something else I want to do.”

Aarvos arched a quizzical brow, “Do tell.”

Viren put a hand on Aaravos’ hip and went on, “I can’t help but think about the fact that, though we’ve been intimate many times, I’ve never been with the real you until just now. And though I love what we just did, I feel the need to be inside you.” He squeezed his hip more firmly. “Do you crave it? Perhaps everything before was just a prelude, since it was muted as you said.”

“I hadn’t thought about it,” Aaravos admitted, heat pooling in his gut, “but now that you say it, yeess,” he hissed out. 

“And, did the relief ever transfer to you, or were you left wanting?” Viren asked.

“It did not. The only relief I had when I was myself was from my hand. Though, I felt relief when I was projecting.”

Viren gave him a wolfish grin. “Let’s settle back in the hotspring for a while, and then I’ll give you what you’ve been missing.”

A tremendous shiver went through Aaravos. “I’m not the only one with a skillful tongue.”

“In more ways than one, I’m sure, “Viren added. 

~

Months later:

Aaravos and Viren arrived at the budding human village. Viren was the governor there, and it was considered part of Xadia. Overall, the humans have been full of wonder at the bounty that Xadia had to offer. And on a more practical note, they planned to make plenty of coin for sharing those wonders with the human kingdoms. Most of them came from the various human kingdoms all at once in a large group, and more were arriving every month. A few villages were established by now, and the types of people that appreciated Viren’s brand of leadership flocked here. Its popularity was also likely helped by the fact that the village had close ties to the Startouch elf village that Aarovos joined, and had taken to leading himself. Aaravos and Viren split time between the two. 

For this trip, Aaravos took one of his students with him. A Startouch boy that was gifted enough that he would likely become a high mage one day. There was one Startouch high mage, and he spoke with her a few times. She taught those that joined her over the years, but there were some she did not have the chance to teach. As for the Startouch in general, it was a new beginning for them all, just as it was for the humans. Spirits were high all-around for both peoples and it was certainly contagious. Aaravos never smiled so much in his life as he has the past few weeks. 

Viren was happy as well – clearly and firmly in his element. The only detraction to his mood was the way his daughter felt about him after leaving their company. Claudia has gone back to Katolis and became its high mage. Though she has sometimes visited here for official matters, she was left with misgivings about her father when all was said and done, and those meetings were always quite strained. Soren never came at all, but Claudia told them he was enjoying himself going back and forth between Katolis and Xadia. 

It turned out, to everyone’s surprise – including Aaravos – that King Harrow was likely not dead. It was true that Runaan nearly lost his arm for failing to kill him (until Zubeia saved him from that fate), but activation of the binding was chalked up to possible peculiarities caused by the deaths of the rest of the dragonguard, as it made him a failure as their leader. (How did Viren still have more surprises up his sleeve? Aaravos sometimes wondered if there were still yet more. Not that Aaravos had room to talk…). 

Viren left a note revealing this for Ezran to be opened upon their journey home, which he had given to Claudia (he wrote a private message addressed to her as well). He gave these notes to her right after giving her his staff, as he promised Ezran he would. Though both the knowledge and the finding of Harrow brought joy to those involved, it also finalized the fissure between Viren and Katolis. Viren told Aaravos that he hoped the gesture was enough that he would not be made an enemy of Katolis even as it simultaneously cut him off from it. 

None of this stopped Callum from seeking them out, however. Callum started learning to become an archmage with Aaravos, and mainly stayed in Xadia. Aaravos treated this duty very seriously. 

Callum stayed with Rayla in her village much of the time. Though Aaravos told him that it took decades (or truly centuries) to know all there is to know (a physical impossibility for a human to be sure – but a truth he hoped would point out the urgency for Callum to get to it), he simply wasn’t ready to devote himself to it full-time just yet. 

Callum gave Aaravos his cube (the price Aaravos insisted he pay for being taught), which served to amplify his power to a more functional level. He allowed Callum to use it for his training as well, teaching him how to use it properly.

Aaravos at first told Viren to make himself scarce when Callum came around, as he clearly made the boy uncomfortable (as did Aaravos himself, though Callum hid that better), and he wouldn’t be a good student in that case. More recently though, Viren little by little joined in on some of their discussions on magic, out of sincere interest. The common ground led to Callum feeling more at ease. 

As Aaravos started to get a feel for how Callum connected with the primal sources as a human, which was a little different than how the elves and dragons did, he wondered out loud to him whether other humans could be taught to use primal magic (how a human could be an archmage was a deeper question he didn’t even bother to voice just yet). He told Callum of how he tried to teach Viren and Claudia without success, and how he wondered if Callum’s unique outlook make all the difference.

He told him how Callum’s openness, and calm, and exuberance, and intelligence, and goodness combined were a rare thing. And all qualities the people of Xadia agree are valuable, but the vast majority fail to achieve all at once. Callum gave a shy smile at the praise, and simply said he didn’t know. That was fine. Perhaps now that it was pointed out to him, he would think on it and they could discuss it in the future. 

Queen Zubeia has not called on Aaravos yet, though he did pledge his loyalty to her before he made for the Startouch elves. Though Aaravos was a little sore at how little she did for Aaravos and Viren when their magic was taken, he also knew logically that there really was nothing she could do without harming one or both of them in the process. She has banished the Earthblood dragons involved, and removed the councilor that held Aaravos from her council. That was enough to show her good faith with Aaravos and Viren, he supposed.

In the end, in these past months, Aaravos has felt at peace. He did not know how long the feeling would last, but he would hold on to it for as long as he could. He had room to gain influence, which would content him for quite a while. And teaching would be rewarding as well. To see these little mages grow large. But also, he wanted to invest himself in Viren’s happiness, because it added to his own. Viren was loved here, and it opened him up in an unexpected and beautiful way. Viren’s smiles came easier as well now. 

After a few people greeted them both, Viren got to talking with the lawman. Aaravos told his student he could settle into the spare room of the house. Then he leant against a tree for a moment and watched with pride as Viren talked in concentration and concern. Aaravos absentmindedly fiddled with his ring. A human tradition made elven by being wooden and intricately carved. 

They would not be Kings, but that was alright. What they were instead was in many ways more than Aaravos has ever dreamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can bet Zubeia has a plan to keep these guys in check. But as it stands, in her view, it’s a net-positive for Xadia to let them be. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
